The village between the light and dark: Chapter 1
by short-stack123
Summary: Akira: We just enterd Konoha. And Yami already tryed to kill a gaurd and three of my new friends! Yami: Your STILL mad about that? Akira: Yeah... Yami: But Akira: puts up hand I dont wanna hear it.


Okay..... here we go..... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Because if I did I would be filthy rich and rolling in my big hills of money!!!!! But just wait.... You'll see.... ONE DAY!

Chapter 1:

Yami: Fuck Akira, how much further?

Akira: Not much, There's a village gate up ahead.

Yami: Well, nobody better mess with me I'm in a fowl mood! (yami says angerily)

Akira: (In thought)*When isn't she in a fowl mood!* he-he

Yami: Hay I heard that, just because im tired doesn't mean I can't still read your mind!

Akira: Well its TRUE!

Yami: (remains silent)

Akira: Here we are! (says Happily)

Guard: Who's there?

Akira: Akira and Yami we're here for the Chunin exams.

Guard: (Thinking) *These girls look as fierce as kittens. They wont last one min.*

The next thing the guard knew , yami was behind him with a kuni to hi throat.

Yami: If I hear one more comment like that, I'll slit your FUCKING throat!

Akira: Oh great, here she goes again. Yami put that kuni away and come on. You know how long it took me last to get the blood stains out of your close last time! Oh my God! (Turns and storms off)

Yami: Can't a girl have any fun?

Akira: NO!!!!

Yami: (unwillingly puts the kuni away and lets the guard go)

Amongst all of the chaos they didn't know Gaara, Knonkaro, and Timari were in a tree watching everything that happened.

Gaara: Her eyes... they almost... crave more death and blood than mine. (says in shock)

Kankuro: They do.... I took a little peek in-side her mind.... Its more fucked up then you on crack!

Gaara: ..... Oh...... I see.....

Tamari: OH..... MY..... GOD! Do you like her?!

Kankuro: No her doesn't like anyone.

Gaara: (evil Glair)

Konkuro: hhhhhh.... Do you?

Gaara: Ummmm...........................

Tamari: Come on tell us!

Konkuro: Just leave him alone! *that's all we need..... for Gaara to get pissed off*

Tamari: Fine! God! Now I cant even know who my own brother likes!

In the mean time, Yami and Akira were out exploring the village. They were just kinda walkn' until Akira stopped dead in her tracks.

Yami: Ugh! Now what? See another pretty flower?

Akira: I'm just getting pissed! And so Fucking sick and  
tired of being followed! And

I'm tierd of there stupid little coments on everything we do!!

Yami: *NOW she notices!*

As if by magic Akira's hair turned from blond to a dark blue. Her beautiful blue eyes turned to a grayish color! She then whipped around and within a blink of an eye she had been in the tree and had pushed 3 kids out on to the ground.

Person 1: Hey what was that for?

Person 2: Cool it Naruto! ..... Hi I'm Sakura!

Person 3: .....

After about one minute Akira finally calmed down enough to turn normal again. She and Yami learned the 3 kids names. The first was Naruto, the second was Sakura, and the third was Sasuke. (Akira thought he was cute)

Akira: So why were you following us?

Sakura: We just wanted to know who you two were. What are you doing here anyway? Were are you from?

Yami: Fuck is this 20 questions!

Naruto the got up in Yami's face trying to defend Sakura.

Naruto: What does that mean?

Sakura: Back off Naruto! Idiot!

Naruto: NO!

Akira: Does he do this often?

Sakura: Sadly, yes....

Just then Akira looked at Yami who was reaching for a Kuni!

Akira: Don't you dare do it Yami! I mean it! *Are you trying to make these people hate me?*

Yami: (smiles) *NO* Man I can't have any fun!

Akira: NO you may Not!

Sasuke: ..... *wow that was cool*

Naruto: Ummmm..... Okay.... What just happened?

Sakura: Akira just saved your life that's what! *Though I wish she wouldn't have!*

Sasuke: *I can tell there stronger than most* So were DID you come from?

Akira: We are from the Village Hidden Between the Light and Dark! (saying proudly)

Akira then disappeared and then re-appeared behind Sasuke. She leaned into his ear.

Akira: Oh, an-

Sasuke's eyes got all big.

Akira: (laughs) And we ARE stronger then we appear!

Sasuke chuckled and turned to face her.....

Sasuke: *Mind reader?*

Akira: *Yes* (She smiles then turns and stood back by Yami)


End file.
